1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an electronic camera that display a numerical value.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are electronic devices in the known art that display a numerical value that changes by an increment of 1 at a time as in the display of the number of frames at an electronic camera. When a memory card with a large recording capacity is used to record image data obtained through photographing operations executed in an electronic camera, a large number of photographic frames, sometimes in excess of 10,000 frames, must be handled in the electronic camera.
If the number of display digits at the display device is increased in order to display such a large value, the display
device is bound to become large in size, which leads to an increase in the production cost of the display device and also an increase in the size of the electronic device. If the number of display digits is increased without changing the size of the display device, the display size of each digit will become extremely small and the user will have difficulty reading the displayed value.